


Minor Chords

by Katrina



Series: Daily Prompt/750words set [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: daily_prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des enjoys relaxing with Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Chords

This right here, Desmond decided, was just about perfect. He was sprawled out on the couch, tapping out a rhythm on a CD case that he had picked up earlier. The beat was one he liked, it did roam here and there. And along with it was Leo, who was picking out a tune on his guitar.

Des knew he shouldn't be surprised that Leo played an instrument. The man was ridiculously smart, and had a thing for the arts that would have driven most of the hard science people Desmond knew insane. Of course, the fact that Leo dabbled and practiced skills from both hard and soft sciences also would have driven most of them insane. Add in the fact that he enjoyed and was -good- at art only made it funnier. 

So Des knew that, at some point, Leo had probably picked up an instrument. And since it seemed the man was incapable of failing to learn something, he figured Leo had learned how to play it. It was frustrating, as he knew that learning to play could be a lot of irritation and failure. And Des was sure that Leo had probably taken to it like a duck to water. 

But a guitar was not the first thing he thought of when he thought of Leo playing an instrument. Violin, yes. Maybe a piano, or, if someone really insisted, a harp. The idea of gigantic Leo playing a harp was enough to make Des smile, and if he hadn't been focusing on a beat, he'd probably have laughed. 

But, no, the first thing Desmond found out his boyfriend played was a guitar. And a nice guitar, which Des itched to try out for himself. But he'd make Leo take her for a spin, listening to the other coax out a song that Des had not heard before, full of minor chords and notes that he thought might do well with a wild, if muted, drum behind them. 

Later, he'd sit on Leo and make him tell just how much musical training he had, and Des might pick his brain for some information. 

Right now, though, he was watching his mental images of the sky while listening to Leo play.


End file.
